Rhys Skywalker
Rhys Skywalker served as Ranger 1 until February 12, 2009 when he unexpectedly passed away in a car crash. Outside of the Rangers Rhys was a very prominent member of the development team, having added both the in game budget ability as well as AJAX. His work on the development team lead him to begin a career in programing, and enrolled at a local university to expand upon his talents.http://compedia.wikia.com/wiki/Rhys_Skywalker In-character Rhys was instrumental in turning the Antarian Rangers into a government entity, until shortly after his death Black Sun stole almost every asset in the faction by merging the two factions together by use of an infiltrated member, Jormungand Gand. Early Life Rhys was born on Tatooine, where he lived peacefully until at age 6 his brother was killed by the Galactic Empire on charges of treason, namely as a spy. By age 16 Rhys followed in his brothers footsteps and joined the Rebel Alliance after witnessing the death of his neighbor at the hands of two Storm Troopers. After killing the two troopers Rhys escaped off planet with the help of a smuggler named Delvire. The fight for Freedom on Y4D32 Rhys made it to his first Alliance headquarters and the leaderships very scattered, it was during this time period he began an attempt to find a life outside of empire control and made from job to job until he meet Jake Azzameen. Despite not being forcesensative, Jake offered Rhys to join the Jedi Praxium, and it was here where his adventure truely begins. During his time in the Jedi Praxium, Rhys would come to meet the likes of Vel Koon, Andy Skyfighter and Kal Fisto, and would slowly work his way up to 2iC. When Andy Skyfighter resigned as leader of the Jedi Praxium Rhys was over looked and replaced by Kal Fisto, who later expelled then reinstated Rhys for questioning his faith in the faction (Though it is noted Kal Fisto many times wished to dissolved the Jedi Praxium because of it becoming ineffective). Shortly later Letifer Caes was appointed in command of the Jedi Praxium and preceded to loot the faction whole sale, luckily though there was enough assets to keep the faction afloat. Despite of this Kal Fisto made a choice to disband the JP and retained the remaining assets to create the New Jedi Order (A Force-sensative only faction). It was during this time period that Rhys lead the remaining member base to join their most trusted allies, The Antarian Rangers. Life as a Ranger -alternated as Ranger 1 & 2 with Deakon Jarvis 2005, marchhttp://compedia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Antarian_Rangers -Y7D303Deakon Jarvis steps down as Ranger 1 (Wanted to be security regiment, not government). Rhys takes commandhttp://holocron.swcombine.com/wiki/Deakon_Jarvis -took a more back seat role and passed the role of Ranger One to Char`Kargis Olort.Char`Kargis Olort -Rhys Skywalker scum Wilhelm von Ismay Year 6 Day 337 (Wanted by the NAO) Signed Military Agreement with SDF as TAR R1: Year 7 Day 331Jake Azzameen Asset Stat: Was Commander of the ATS Mon Valle Signed Fulban Agreement with RA as TAR R1: 2006-09-01 Signed RA-TAR treaty - Rhys Skywalker Y7D85 as Ranger One - (14/10/05) Was in a SWC Grudge Match with Sin around Year 7 Sources * starwars.wikia.com * www.swcombine.com * compedia.wikia.com/wiki Notes and References Category:Members